


Ken Centric Drabbles

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains headcanons and theories surrounding Ken Ichijouji in all media that he appears, in drabble/one-shot format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea: Unwilling Servants

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the drabbles will be inter-connected, but mostly they'll be random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up until now, he hadn't actually met the Chosen Children. But he had heard much about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tri based, not canon compliant, contains universe travel. Assumes brainwashed 02 kids with changed memories. Uses Japanese names for the default universe. Assumes 02 kids were trapped in the digital world for 1 human, but MANY digital years. Written Pre-Confession/Kokuhaku

He was finally confronting these so called _Chosen Children_. The liars his master had told them about. The meeting was entirely planned, nothing could go wrong.

He couldn’t help but feel spite towards these teenagers. If they had only become Digidestined _sooner_ , perhaps he and his friends would have– ~~no, don’t speak bad of master. That was rule 1. Never break rule 1.~~

There were the Yagami’s, the brother still obviously upset about something. During his silent watch, he found it funny that the leader was so scared of fighting ever since that first battle. And then the sister was just so pure, looking at her hurt his eyes. _Master would like her_ , he thought.

Ishida was a strange one. Personally, Ken would have thought the musician would be the leader, and yet he _deferred_ to Yagami. Perhaps his music was more important, Ken originally thought, but no, this Ishida easily dropped everything to help with the attacks.

Takaishi was Ishida’s brother. He seemed a little too happy-go-lucky to be real. Then his master said the young blond was the Child of Hope, and Ken _hated_ him instantly. Where was this hope when he was needed?

Ken laughed when he heard what Takenouchi and Tachikawa were supposed to be. Love? Sincerity? They were trying to take Miyako’s job. No one fit those crests as well as she did…does.

Kido made him confused for a while. How could someone care so _little_ for their Digimon? That’s what his attitude boiled down to in Ken’s mind. He was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to simply be fear. Which he thought was hilarious, when master said the teen was the Chosen of Reliability. _Simply hilarious._

Oh, and then there was Izumi. He was brilliant and Ken _almost_ wanted to sit down with him. Discuss the Digital World. Discover some new technological thing. But he was the enemy.

As the “new” Chosen Children gathered before him, hearts as one, Ken quietly smirked at them from beside ImperialDramon. He opened his mouth to finally talk to these children, when he saw a flash of _purple_ hair.

He froze, blinking at the girl that ran up to join them. _She shouldn’t be here._ She should be in the lab! Making sure the projector was acting properly.

“Miyako?”

Alternating cries of her name met his initial surprise. She can’t be here.

Master would be furious if he knew she left the lab. She wasn’t supposed to show herself until she was needed.

He abandoned his post, and stood beside her, grabbing her arm. “Miya, get back to the lab before he notices. You _know_ he’ll be angry.”

He didn’t notice she wasn’t _his_ Miyako, until she slapped his hand away angrily, hands on her hips as she glared at him. Then she didn’t even use his usual name.

“Watch it, _Emperor,_ no one manhandles me. Oh, and what is with the evil thing again? Our friends told me what was going on, but I didn’t believe them. I told them, Ken would never be the Emperor again, he’s not an idiot. But then I see you and really? What happened to you? To Davis? And you better not have hurt Cody!”

Those names… They weren’t right. Nothing was making sense anymore! He took a few steps back, eyeing her warily.

Then he heard his name called by her voice, but the girl in front of him wasn’t speaking.

“Ken-kun! Grab her!” A distortion rift opened up behind him. And he listened to the Miyako that said his name right. He grabbed the strange Miyako and dragged her into the rift, his Miyako automatically locking the rift behind him so no one could follow him.

Shortly, he was in the lab, holding the strange girl so she wouldn’t move too much during the examination. He even held a gloved hand to her mouth so she wouldn’t speak and confuse him anymore.

“Maa, how interesting…she really looks like me. Is that how I sound? That’s what I wore before we were trapped in the Digital World. She must be… 14. I barely remember those years.” His Miyako said as she poked and prodded the younger one wriggling in his grasp.

“But how is she here?” He growled when the girl bit his hand. Still, he didn’t remove it.

Miyako had her thinking face on as she turned back to the computers. After some fiddling around, she pulled up a chart of distortions in the human world.

“Well I noticed yesterday that there was a small distortion where I used to live. I’ve been looking into it, but at the time, it wasn’t big enough for her to fit through. As the day went on, it was big enough, but I didn’t know she did go through.”

She changed the view of the chart and focused on the dot representing the distortion she meant. Ken, still holding tight to the young girl, walked forward to get a better look at the statistics on screen.

“And when I looked into it, I saw something.” She said proudly before pausing and grinning at him

Suddenly what she meant popped out in his brain. “It’s a temporal misalignment. A wormhole. So…she’s from an alternate timeline?”

“Even better, a whole other world! And if her reaction earlier meant anything, one similar to ours, but with no… _you know_.” She went a little quiet at the end.

It was something they did whenever they tried to break rule 1. Never say his name, never mention they were talking about a digimon or a person. Because he knew whenever they would say his name.

Suddenly, Ken was very grateful for the girl biting his hand still. He grinned back at his Miyako.

“So…shall we start planning with the aid of our little ally?”

“I’ve already told Alphamon about her and the wormhole. He’s ordered me to keep her on a leash and find a way for us to go through. Your job is the same as always.”

“Miya…I’m going to tell Daisuke and Iori the good news. Maybe they’ll finally help us.”

“I hope so, I’m tired of Iori’s looks when I’m allowed to visit him…”

“Everything will be fine now.”


	2. Idea: Trapped and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were trapped, so they ran until they hit a corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tri based, not canon compliant, pre Tri. Written Pre-Confession/Kokuhaku

In the beginning of the Digital Gate being closed, they were fine. A little bruised and beaten, but they had each other, and their minds were their own.

Then _he_ found them as they licked their wounds.

He took the smallest first. Miyako cried for days, being held by both Daisuke and Ken. Constantly they’d grab her shirt, pull her back to safety. And for a short while, they were fine. They planned how to retrieve Iori and were almost ready to attack, when they were surprised.

He arrived, offered a deal. Ken for Iori. Brains for innocence. Even Iori refused the deal, yelling that he was perfectly fine and to never let _him_ get his way.

Daisuke was stolen next, to prevent their plan of sending ImperialDramon after _him_. Miyako didn’t cry this time, not openly. They simply sat down and planned.

And if Ken noticed the shininess to her cheeks, he didn’t mention it. And she didn’t mention how she’d find him still awake in the middle of the night.

They felt hopeless. Their party was split, yet again, and they could do nothing.

That was when she suggested it.

“What if… we surrendered?”

“No, we _can’t_. Iori-kun said it was part of _his_ plan, whatever plan that is.”

“But we’d get to see Iori and Daisuke again!” She raised her voice, only to cover her mouth and look around. They were constantly on edge, keeping as quiet as possible so they wouldn’t be found.

After an anxious half hour of waiting for a sign they were overheard, Ken said,

“I miss them too… I miss _everyone_. But we can’t let him win. Whatever _his_ plans are, they need my brain. That’s the only thing I have that anyone would want. Us staying away from him, is what’s making sure our other friends are okay. We’re the last defense Miyako-san. If we lose… the real world is doomed.”

She went quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time. Her voice was small, vulnerable,

“How long do you think it’s been for them? Did they even notice we were gone? Or is time standing still on their side? Maybe… Maybe this world is the slow one, and it’s been decades since we’ve been gone in their eyes.”

“I don’t know…” Ken sighed.

“It’s been one month for them, six months for you. Your friends stopped searching after a week. You weren’t important enough to them.” The very digimon they’ve been running from said as he appeared from the shadows.

“Alphamon!” The humans yelled loudly, hoping to get the attention of their partners.

“Don’t bother, I already took care of them.” He then threw Hawkmon and Wormmon in front of them, weak and unconscious. Ken and Miyako took their partners in their arms, holding them close and backing away from their foe.

“What do you want with us?” Miyako bravely asked, her voice only trembling a bit.

“What I want is very simple. I want you to work for me.”

“Never! I’m never joining you, you hurt my friends, separated us–”

A booming laugh interrupted Ken. The teens looked between each other in confusion. Finally, he stopped laughing.

“You’re not the only smart one, little prince. Your friend here… I remember many boasts she could best you, especially now that the Dark Spore is inactive. Here’s what will happen, you’ll work for me, because if you don’t you, and your two friends that I already have locked in cells, will be hurt.”

They were uncertain, and shared a glum look before subtly nodding to each other. Miyako took a deep breath while Ken took a half a step behind her, reaching into his pocket.

“How about a counter deal? Iori, he’s just a kid, let him go free and I’ll come with you.” She said. Her only response was a grin.

Ken clicked the audio record button on his D-Terminal. Then he raised his voice. “I have a question, why do you want us? What would we be doing?”

“Why, little kaizer, you’ll be doing what you do best, be a puppet to take over the digital world. And you, girl, will be his assistant as we create a virus to corrupt all digimon it comes into contact with.”

At that admission, Miyako’s hand reached behind to grab Ken’s sleeve tightly. Then she let go and he heard the quiet whisper, “run.”

He ran.

They both knew they didn’t have a chance, but if Ken could just find that hiding tree they had been looking for all day, then maybe, just maybe, he could at least get Wormmon to safety. Wormmon could watch over his digivice and hide it, along with the d-terminal. It was important, that if he couldn’t resist, that the powerful devices wouldn’t be able to fall into his cursed hands.

He heard a pained shriek and flinched.

Ken began to mumble a soft chant, “she’s fine, he’s fine, they’re fine, everyone’s fine…”

It happened again, and again. The third time he turned to go back and try to save her. Then she screamed for him to run again, almost as if she knew he would turn back for her. With a gulp he turned away from them, and tripped.

Wormmon flew from his arms, and disappeared into a tree. Ken made a small cry of relief even as his little friend grunted from pain.

They had a chance.

All they had to do was hold _him_ off, resist him long enough for the digital world to fall back on the same timeframe as the human world. Then when the others got here, Wormmon could send a group message, let them know where he was hiding, what had happened.

Ken scrambled to put the D3 and terminal in the tree with him. He gave his unconscious partner one last hug, then he left the tree, ready to face Alphamon.

Or so he thought, until he realized Alphamon had been right behind him and was waiting for him.

Ken glanced at the bloody and beaten heap that was Hawkmon and Miyako.

They… lost. They had no chance now. Only sheer force of will could help, and Ken had never been that willful.


	3. Idea: Kaiser Steals Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Digimon Kaiser sometimes just liked to play with the Chosen Children, the ramifications of which lasted even when he put down the cape and glasses for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in ZeroTwo, one set as the kaiser, one set a while after 02. Implied DaiKenyako

He had just chased off the Chosen Children in the middle of their picnic in the digital world. He was still laughing about how adamant the purple haired one was about not leaving her bento behind.

So of course, he forced her to leave it behind. By taking it from her hands just before she and her friends went through the gate.

He wasn’t sure what to do with it now… He only took it to hear her dramatic cry. As he held the box, he decided to see what was inside.

He pried the lacquer box open and was instantly in heaven just by the smell and sight of the contents.

He glanced at the TV, he saw her yelling, not that he could hear it since it was muted. But he could guess what she was saying.

_‘Don’t you dare eat that, Ichijouji!’_

_‘I’ll kill you if you don’t close that Ichijouji!’_

_‘Open the damn digital gate Ichijouji so I can kick your ass!’_

Yeah, that sounded like something she’d say.

His stomach gurgled, and he remembered exactly how long it’s been since he had a home cooked meal. The food here wasn’t quite the same.

With that thought in mind, he ignored protocol, and Japanese politeness and began eating the bento as he walked.

Hm, compliments to the chef.

* * *

 Ken looked up from the sink. "Miyako-san? Can you give me a hand with the onigiri?"

As he finished washing his hands, Miyako started to say "sure" when she was interrupted by Daisuke.

"Wait a minute, I'm your best friend, don't you want my help?"

Without missing a beat, Ken easily replied as he took out the rice they'd be using. "Do you know how to cook anything besides ramen?"

"Well...no..." Daisuke hesitantly answered, scratching the side of his head.

"Wait...are you asking me to help because you think as a _girl_ I know how to cook?"

Ken blinked at her. "Uhh, no. It's because... I noticed how you'd bring bento to the digital world with you, a long time ago. And I know how much you love food, so I figured you made them. Was I wrong?"

"Oh. It's been a long time since I brought bento...why did I stop again?" Miyako asked thoughtfully. Daisuke shrugged. Ken blushed as he turned back to the rice, distinctly remembering the reason.

That really had been a good bento.


	4. Idea: Brainwashed Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on events that happen to James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes in the Avengers series
> 
> (what if Avengers AU tho? someone please go write that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon compliant, Pre Tri. Contains educational brainwashing

 

He was Ken Ichijouji. Beloved baby brother, son, friend. And he was tied to a chair while a smirking man read well-practiced words from a book with the mark of evil on it.

**_“Friendship.”_ **

“NO!” He struggled to pull out of the bindings keeping him to the chair. He refused to be used again. He refused to forget who he was, to be someone’s slave again.

**_“Brother.”_ **

He focused on his arms first. If he could get an arm free, he could free himself, he just needed one arm free! He tried not to listen to the softly spoken words.

**_“Nineteen.”_ **

He was… Ken Ichi–

**_“Ocean.”_ **

“STOP!!” Maybe if he filled his ears with his own voice he wouldn’t hear the cursed words.

**_“Soccer.”_ **

Straining against the ropes, crying out in rage, finally he managed to pull an arm out of the bindings. The second arm soon following.

**_“Nine.”_ **

He was… Ken!

**_“Kind-hearted.”_ **

Grabbing the ropes around his chest with both arms, he tried to deflate his chest of air, so he could slip the ropes up. It worked, but it seemed to take forever. How much time did he have left to stop this?

**_“Homecoming.”_ **

Frantic, he pulled his legs out of the ropes tying them to the chair. He had to stop him. He had to stop this. He can’t go through that again!

**_“One.”_ **

There! No more bindings, nothing between him and the bastard trying to use him. He stood, raising his arms, about to make a grab for the man as his face screwed up in rage.

**_“Truck.”_ **

He was…

_“Emperor?”_

Everything stopped. He couldn’t hear his own mind as he stared straight at the man. His arms fell to his side, his eyes lost their light, and he bowed.

“Ready to comply.”

He was the Digimon Kaizer. And whatever his master wished, his master would receive.


	5. Idea: Kaiser was a Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Big Bad was defeated, it was time to take care of the small fry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumes brainwashed 02 kids with changed memories. Written Pre-Confession/Kokuhaku

It was done.

Alphamon was defeated.

The labs and dungeons were raided.

The new Chosen Children had gathered up Ken and his friends, lined them up.

Ken refused to stay in the line, and walked in front of his friends, making sure his stance was wide enough to hide little Iori. Daisuke and Miyako seemed to get what he meant by the pose, and also stood so as to hide the youngest of their group.

Iori was never sent out on missions. The three of them worked hard to maintain his innocence and keep the blood off the child’s hands. They succeeded only by getting their hands even dirtier.

So whatever punishment Yagami and his friends had for them, they would make sure Iori got off scot-free.

Both groups looked each other over slowly. Ken could have sworn he saw a few of them flinch when they noticed his eyes on them. He smirked in response, then looked at his friends to see their reaction.

He saw how Daisuke and Miyako bit their lips and nodded, giving Ken the go ahead to speak for them. They hadn’t always been so quiet. But so much time with a cruel master soon taught them to leave the speaking to the one that is less likely to say something that will get them into even more trouble.

Funny how things happen.

“So,” Ken looked back towards the prestigious Chosen of Courage. “What did you decide to do with us? Should we be offering our wrists for you to shackle?”

{ He’ll find it ironic if he does end up shackled. }

Yagami’s face told him all he needed to know. They weren’t trusted, but the good values of their captors was more powerful than any hatred they might feel.

“We’re letting you go, Ken.” The younger Yagami said as she pushed past her brother. None of her friends said otherwise, seemingly content to let their princess do the talking.

“Please, I’m only Ken to my friends.” Ken fixed the girl with a deadpan stare. “It’s the Digimon Kaizer to my enemies.”

“We’re not enemies, Ken. _We’re your friends_. I know you don’t remember, but we’re telling the truth. Whatever Alphamon did to you, we’re going to figure it out. We’ll fix you. We’ll send you home.”

“My _friends_ are behind me. My _friends_  suffered with me under our master’s hand. I’ve never met you before Yagami, and I really wonder what you must be on, that you so _sincerely_ think I have.”

This wasn’t the first time she and her friends had claimed they all knew each other, and frankly, he was getting tired of hearing it. 

{ So forgive the poison in his voice, Yagami, but you’re _not_ his friend. }

She sighed, “Look, just, all of you stand next to each other, and hold out your D3′s. I have an idea I’m going to try, and hopefully it works and then we can all just go home. But you _all_  have to be visible, Iori-kun too.”

“....How did you know his name?” Ken never said, and he knew the others wouldn’t have said it loud enough to be overhear.

“We told you, Ken, We’re your friends. We’re _all of your friends_.” Takaishi stepped forward with a smile. Ken had a moment where he imagined the smile a little tighter, and a different hat on his head.

Ken shook his head to get rid of the sudden headache. He felt hands on his shoulders and heard the whispers of his friends.

“The sooner we do it, the sooner they’ll let us go home. It’s okay, Ken. We’ll hold hands.” He nodded and all four of them stood close to each other, holding their D3′s out in front of them.

The Chosen of Light and the Chosen of Hope also held their digivices out. He always found it odd those two had D3′s too.

Suddenly a bright yellow and white light grew from them, while the dark digivices in Ken’s, Daisuke’s, Miyako’s, and Iori’s hands shone with a dark light. The lights countered each other. 

As the dark lights became overpowered, Ken’s head began to hurt. And if the grunts and groans from those next to him was any hint, their heads hurt too. He tried to hold off from making any sounds for as long as possible, but when the pain became sharp, he cried out,

“What are you doing to us?!”

He blacked out. Ken’s last sight being of a bright light.

When he came to, he was lying on the desert ground. His head held in Miyako’s lap. He stared up at her. Her hair was so bright, her face so young and innocent.

He looked away and towards those around him, grunting and slowly sitting up with her help. As his eyes landed on people, there was instant guilt as he not only remembered how he’s hurt them, but how they _were_  friends.

Ken felt the tears well up in his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away before scrambling into a bow. He knew he didn’t have to say what he was thinking. He knew they’d know. He knew they’d forgive him. 

But he still didn’t think he had any right to look at the people he had betrayed.

So he searched for the words he could say.

The perfect words to ask forgiveness.

“Thank you, Kari.”


	6. Idea: Two Minds, One Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken was tired and with no one but himself for company tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post ZeroTwo. Very loosely implied Ken/Kaiser

Ken was exhausted. That much wasn’t new.

He was so tired, upon entering his apartment and calling out to see if his parents were home, he simply collapsed on the couch when he heard no answer.

He didn’t want to move for a year, at least. Being with the other Chosen Children tired him out, so he was glad for the rare peace and quiet.

Very slowly, he was falling asleep, imagining a blissful world where everything was perfect.

Osamu was alive. He never put on that cape. Ryou was still around. He still has his current friends in this perfect world.

Then he heard a voice ask if he wanted a shoulder rub.

He smiled, eyes still closed, “yeah, thanks, that would be gre–”

_Wait._

No one was home. And he never heard the door open.

Ken’s eyes flew open and immediately landed on _himself._

The part of him he tried to forget.

The Digimon Kaizer.

Ken scrambled to get up and away from him, flipping himself over the back of the couch so there’d be something between them.

The Kaizer didn’t move, only smiled.

“How are you here?! Daisuke and the others, they defeated you.” Ken demanded.

Kaizer scoffed, “defeated me? Sure they did, but they didn’t kill me. To do that, they’d have to kill you. And you look pretty alive to me…well, besides the whole looking like the walking dead thing.”

“That still doesn’t explain–”

“How I’m here, yes, I was getting to that, Ken, patience.” Then the Kaizer sat down and waited. “…well? Do you still want that shoulder rub? Promise I won’t bite, scout’s honor.”

This was probably the worst idea on the world… But Ken sat down too. The need for a massage was greater than his want to run. And his common sense had finally kicked in to say that he must be dreaming.

Kaizer began a simple shoulder rub as he talked. “You’re not dreaming, I’m really here. But I’m only here when you need me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am the you that’s in control, when you don’t want to be Ken. When you need to be someone other than Ken. And when you need a hand with something, a second brain or pair of hands, but none of your friends will do, I appear.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done this. But you were more asleep last time. And before you ask, Wormmon knows.”

“What???”

“I believe it was…after a long night of coding. Leafmon tried to get you out of your chair and into bed. Then I appeared and moved you. After he stopped trying to attack me. The insect has bite, I’m proud.”

The Kaizer then kneaded out a knot that made Ken moan.

“You should be able to consciously call me from now on. Keep that in mind, it’s a tad lonely in our brain. Only memories keep me company.”

Then he disappeared, his touch lessening until it was finally gone. The whole encounter left Ken blinking, but his back hurting a lot less.


	7. Idea: Ken's a dork with two left feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't forget everything when the Spore became inactive, but he did forget dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post ZeroTwo, Pre Tri. Implied Kenyako fluff

After a _long_  and tiring day of trying to find someone to just help him re-learn how to dance, he went to his mother and asked her. She happily helped him figure out the steps again.

That was the issue with the Dark Seed in his neck, when it was active, it let him know how to do everything. And when it stopped working, he forgot most of what he learned if he didn’t actively use the skill. And the Kaiser had had no one to dance with, so Ken barely remembered how.

Finally having gotten rid of his two left feet, he excitedly took a shortcut to see Miyako and finally give her that dance she wanted… through the Digital World. It was a very easy trick. Go through, use Digivice to hack the terminal on the other side and change the destination, go through again.

But during all that, he forgot to check the time. So when he appeared in Miyako’s bedroom, it was dark except for the glow of her D-Terminal as she sent out some late night messages to people.

He stared, holding up a finger as she stared back, her cheeks rapidly growing pink. Finally he found his voice, “Uhhh, dance?”

After a few cries of Ken being a pervert and dodging a pillow or two, Poromon watched them slowly dance in the middle of her room with no music.


	8. Idea: May His Reign Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he could become the DigiWorld's Scourge, Ken had to decide on his player character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre ZeroTwo, Wonderswan Era.  
> As a note, this was originally written under the mistaken belief that the mark on Wormmon's head is the same as the one on Kaizer's shades, careful examination has proven this thought to be misled.

It was **_his_  **digivice, it had never been Osamu’s. How could he have believed him all that time ago? Ken didn’t know.

Would _Osamu_  have been able to do the things he could? 

_Mama and Papa’s **precious** little genius_  would _n e v e r_  have been able to do this, he thought. He walked up to Wormmon, shorts soaking wet from the dark ocean.

He ignored the programmed concern of his… _partner_. Gods, couldn’t the game have given him a better starter?

Suddenly his eyes fell on the mark on the worm’s forehead. He bent low to the ground, poking the mark to make sure he wouldn’t be misunderstood. “What does that mean?”

Even as the insect hesitantly answered, another voice joined in the back of his mind.

_“The Mark of Evil”_ it whispered.

“Evil?” A vision appeared in his mind’s eye. A pair of sunglasses. Bulky yellow frames with some sort of runes – “ _Digicode, building blocks of this world.”_ – etched into it. The lens were purple, unlike in the real world where they would be black or grey. And between the eyes was the same rune that was on the creature’s face.

He reached forward, only slightly surprised when his hands closed around something solid. It is a game after all. A virtual reality platform years ahead of it’s time, obviously, but still _just a game_. And this just proves it. Only in a game can you receive an item like so.

If he heard a gasp, he didn’t react to it.

Gently, he examined the glasses, turning them over in his hands, slowly realizing that the game had also given him gloves to handle the artifact. For what else could it be?

“It seems… I’m wanted to play the villain.” It made sense now why he had been given Wormmon. He couldn’t recall any other of the strange creatures –  _“Digimon, inhabitants of this world, soon to be yours to command.”_ – having the same mark that he was now given.

But could he do it?

He’d never been the villain when he and Osamu played pretend. He had always been the brave knight, the hero…

A seed of doubt quickly turned to arrogance. Of _course_  he could do it! And he’d be the worst villain this game had ever seen! He would outshine Osamu _in all things_.

And with Osamu dead… well, that just meant there’d be no chance of him trying to take back his crown.

{ “Ken-chan?” } 

Crown…

These glasses could be his crown. A modern equivalent to the hideous ornaments of the past. Sunglasses were so much cooler anyway. But if they were a crown, what would be his name?

A king brings to mind a soft-bellied fool. A prince was always good. He had to be evil, what was evil… that’s it!

He chuckled, softly at first, gradually gaining in volume (–and insanity–) until he was outright cackling at his _brilliant_ idea. He smirked down at the worm by his feet –  _“Exactly where he should be, where they all should be, groveling before their ruler”_  – before carefully putting on his new glasses.

The change was near instantaneous.

A skintight suit replaced the t-shirt and shorts. Uncomfortable sneakers became black boots, –  _“Perfect for stamping out insects.”_ – there was a weight on his shoulders and at his hip. He examined himself, smirk growing wider as he realized he was dressed for battle, with armor and a whip.

Yes… this will do nicely. He wrapped his hands around the whip, wondering how it worked.

{ “Ken-chan? Daijoubu? Are you okay?” }

He frowned, that was the worm’s voice. Why was it calling him that? That wasn’t his name, didn’t it get notified of his chosen name? Without thinking, he snapped his whip at the ground, eliciting a panicked gasp from the creature.

_So that’s how it works…_

“My _name_ , you sniveling insect, is the Digimon Kaizer. And you  _will_  address me with respect.”

**Author's Note:**

> All stories and ideas in this series, have been previously posted on tumblr on my roleplay blog KaizerAndTzar


End file.
